Sombras del Tiempo
by Lady Akari-520
Summary: Un nuevo comienzo, una nueva historia… Dos vidas marcadas por las sombrías manecillas del tiempo.


_**Título:** Sombras del Tiempo._

_**Hecho por:** Lady Akari-520_

_**Género:** Romance/Fantasy._

_**Basado en el tema musical:** Severely de FT Island._

_**Resumen:** Si tuvieses en tus mano la oportunidad de volver a reescribir la historia, ¿serías capaz de mejorar las cosas?... traerla a la vida, eso era lo único que él quería._

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**_Sombras del Tiempo._**

El sonido de las campanas repicando con insistencia me hacen reaccionar, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad… a esta "maldita realidad" que ahora me acompaña. La misma que me asfixia cruelmente, estrujando mi garganta con aquellas invisibles y sombrías manos portadoras de dolor y muerte. Bajo la mirada con recelo, topándome de frente con un rostro jovial y con sonrisa timida, no pudiendo controlar la urgente necesidad de tocarla, de sentirla… aun si su silueta estuviese expuesta solo a través de un frío papel fotográfico. Carente de la vida que con injusticia ya no poseía. Giro mi cabeza al lado opuesto de la habitación que me rodea, comprendiendo finalmente las terribles dimensiones de la cruda realidad que con macabra fascinación parecía disfrutar abofetearme con todo el pesar, con todo el rigor y con toda la inclemencia de la que disponía.

-Hinata no puede estar… _muerta_.- Murmuro entre dientes aquella indulgente y vacía palabra mientras aspiro una honda bocanada de aire, tragando con algo de orgullo las amargas lágrimas que con fastidio empiezan a ser alarde de presencia en aquellos cansados parpados marcados por notorias huellas de insomnio.

El aroma de las ceras e inciensos quemados que danzan entre mis pulmones al ser anteriormente inhalados tienen un efecto adormecedor, relajante. Entregándome algunos segundos más de la cordura que había perdido.

Me veo a mí mismo por vez primera en ese funeral, sentado en una solitaria iglesia, destruido en todos los sentidos existentes, sosteniendo en una mano la imagen de alguien que ya no estaba y que anhelaba me devolvieran al costo que fuese. Mientras que en la otra, aferraba entre mis entumecidos dedos el único recuerdo físico que ella había olvidado en un mundo al que ya no pertenecía. Lo acerco hasta mis oídos, escuchando el constante movimiento de las metálicas manecillas y diminutos engranes que girando en una perfecta sincronización liberan un peculiar "tick-tack".

-_Más allá del tiempo_…- Comienzo a enunciar con naturalidad las palabras forjadas sobre la frígida superficie de metal, ocasionando que la maquinaria entera se detuviera en un sorpresivo instante.-…_ Más allá de la muerte_.- Concluyo la frase escrita en una impecable caligrafía, al tiempo en que las estáticas piezas recuperaban la movilidad, aun sí esta era en sentido contrario. -Está roto…-

Fue la respuesta más lógica que logré relacionar a lo que estaba viendo. Por lo que sin darle mayor relevancia, tome mis pertenencias y me retire de aquellas cuatro paredes impregnadas de agridulces abandonos.

Cruce el umbral de la puerta hundido en un sufrimiento que no tocaba fondo, siendo una herida que cada vez se hacía más y más grande, más y más profunda y desgarrante. Arrastrándome a un oscuro abismo del cual sabía, no habría retorno.

-Lo siento.- Escuche decir con voz avergonzada a quien quiera que fuese la estúpida persona que en un descuido había tropezado conmigo al salir de la sacristía.

Eleve la mirada para encararla, encontrando la sombra de lo que solo algunas horas atrás, se había reducido a simples huesos y cenizas. Un indescriptible escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, confirmando que lo que mis pupilas observaban paralizadas, no era un espejismo que mi mente torturada creaba para consolar a un corazón que al igual que ella, también consideraba marchito. Mis piernas permanecieron rígidas, completamente entumecidas ante algo que no tenía coherencia. Volví a observarla de cerca, brindándome una tenue sonrisa de disculpa justo antes de pasar por sobre mi costado y de esa forma entrar al recinto.

-"_!Era ella, era ella!_".- Aclamaba expectante una parte de mi mente, consiente que la peliazul que se mostraba ante mí no solo estaba con vida, también me había arrancado de un tajo de sus recuerdos. Me había olvidado.

Abrí el puño que con fuerza retenía aquel extraño reloj de bolsillo, notando con curiosidad como las manecillas continuaban girando de forma inversa.

-¿Qué significa esto?, ¿a dónde me has traído?.- Le cuestione al diminuto artefacto en espera de una contestación que sabía no llegaría jamás.

Aguarde por incontables minutos oculto entre los arbustos, esperando impaciente el verle salir y seguirle hacia donde quiera que se dirigiera. Los latidos de mi corazón golpeaban contra mis costillas, convirtiéndose a ensordecedores zumbidos en cuanto la viera nuevamente.

-Hinata…- Pronuncie su nombre con la añoranza de mil años. Emprendiendo sin demoras el camino hacia un destino incierto, no obstante, si ese destino me mantenía a su lado, que importaba si se trataba del más temido de los infierno.

Llegamos hacia un edificio. Lo recordaba, ese era el lugar en donde Hinat practicaba ballet por exhaustivas horas y en donde era yo quien en silencio, la admiraba tan solo en la distancia… al igual que ahora.

-No es posible.- Enuncio la fecha de uno de los periódicos que reposan sobre la enorme estantería deambulante, situada justo a un lado del moderno edificio. Sin demoras tomo aquel pliego de papel entre mis manos, sintiendo el golpeteo de adrenalina transitar por mis venas una vez hago un descubrimiento.- A un faltan cinco días para que ocurra el accidente.- Dije con una rara mezcla de emociones. Sonriendo con la esperanza tatuada en mi rostro al contar con una oportunidad, una sola oportunidad para cambiar las cosas y traer a Hinata de vuelta del sombrío universo de soledad y muerte al que había partido.

* * *

La noche caía en todo su esplendor, reflejándose la pronta llegada del invierno en aquella ligera brisa congelado que cubría a los árboles.

-Ahí está…- Ignore las cuestiones climatologías al verle cerrar las puertas del estudio, colocarse aquel par de auriculares blancos sobre las orejas mientras el sonido de la música clásica escapaba por ellos a todo volumen y cruzara la vía peatonal sin siquiera notar que la señal estaba aún en rojo.

Mis extremidades reaccionaron mucho más rápido que mi cerebro, simplemente la tome por sobre sus hombros y en un veloz momento la abrase a mi regazo en espera de que ese autobús que recorría el pavimento no alcanzara a tocarla. Gruñí molesto. Esa era una odiosa costumbre que aun en esta aparente "dimensión desconocida", tenía muy bien afianzada.

-¿Estas bien?.- Pregunte con la preocupación y nerviosismo a flor de piel una vez ella se alejara de mi lado con el rostro abarrotado en cientos de interrogantes que sabía, no buscaría una respuesta. Estaba temblorosa y sus mejillas colmadas de un tierno color rosa, mientras que sus brazos apresaban el bolso con tal fuerza que garantizaba dividirlo en dos extremidades diferentes.

-Estoy bien, gracias por salvarme.- Fue su respuesta después de algún tiempo.- Soy Hinata…- Se presentó sonriente, suspendiendo su mano en el aire en espera de que al igual que ella, yo optara por repetir sus acciones.

-Sasuke.- Respondí mientras hundía mi mano en la calidez de la suya, haciendo más prominente la bella sonrisa que curveaba sus labios. Apartando de mi cabeza el hecho de que ella ya estaba muerta y yo solamente contaba con escasos cinco días para reescribir la historia y que esta vez las cosas fuesen distintas.

* * *

Los días siguientes transcurrieron llenos de misteriosos encuentros, increíbles coincidencias y delirantes eventos sellados por la mágica mano de un destino que intervenía en todos ellos, uniéndonos irremediablemente.

-Un día.- Repetí infinidad de veces, escuchando mis propios ecos retumbando frenéticos, augurando un desenlace que me reusaba a admitir por una segunda ocasión.

La admire danzar como una mariposa atrapada en la amplitud de la naturaleza, sonriendo feliz y plena para mí, desplegando sus alas por un escenario en donde solo yo era un espectador, un vigilante que velaría por su bienestar hasta el último segundo que se mantuviera respirando.

-Verte morir no será una opción.- Sentencie con cierta crudeza abandonando la sala de ensayos sin llamar su atención. Necesitaba prepararme, solo contaba con una única oportunidad y desde luego que no la desperdiciaría.

La llegada de la noche era inminente y casi terrorífica, presintiéndose en el ambiente una sensación tensa, lúgubre, rebosante de ese característico aroma que la diosa de la muerte esparce antes de atacar a su siguiente víctima.

-Maldita sea.- Dije inquieto al ver el estudio cerrado. Hinata ya se había marchado, lo que significaba que solo era cuestión de tiempo…

Corrí en su búsqueda cuadra tras cuadra, rastreando con la aguda mirada cada metro de las desoladas calles de una ciudad sumergida en sombras. Solo algún par de minutos después fue que di con ella, estaba por cruzar la avenida contigua, tal y como lo hiciera esa última ocasión en la cual un conductor ebrio la había embestido terriblemente. Algo que no permitiría que pasara si estaba en mi poder el evitarlo.

-¡Hinata!.- Grite tan intensamente que algo muy dentro de mí se desmorono en decenas de pedazos, sin embargo, fue inútil… ella continuo avanzando.

No pensé en nada, de hecho mi mente se quedó en blanco, todo fue demasiado rápido o al menos de ese modo quise verlo cuando me interpuse como barrera humana entre el vehículo que se avecinada y ella. El impulso y la gran velocidad no mejoraron las cosas, mi cuerpo había sido levantado del pavimento para después ser recibido de lleno por el firme cristal del parabrisas que por el peso y la fuerza se había hecho trizas justo antes de caer sobre la carretera impregnada en nieve.

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Sasuke!.- Pronunció el nombre del joven con aquel sonido tan aterrador. Contempló aquel rostro casi transparente propinado en brutales golpes y cortaduras, negándose a admitir que los latidos de su corazón habían dejado de bombear sangre hace ya mucho tiempo atrás. Él ya no estaba dentro de ese cascaron vacío… había muerto.

Viró hacia su derecha, encontrando aquel reloj del cual Sasuke no se separaba desde que lo conociera, no hallando más que restos despedazados y engranes torcidos. Cautivando su atención la leyenda que aun intacta alcanzaba a sobresalir sobre la metálica superficie.

-_Más allá del tiempo… más allá de la muerte._- Susurró casi guiada por una fuerza que desconocía y aun así le resultaba escalofriantemente familiar.

Solo fue un parpadeo, un instante en el que el cuerpo de Hinata desapareció en el aire, llevándola a otra dimensión, a un mundo lejano en donde al igual que entonces, la historia y el tiempo volverían a marcar las horas de un nuevo y oscuro comienzo.

_**FIN.**_


End file.
